


Альберт Мейсон и кровоточащее сердце

by Walter_K



Series: И призраком брел он подле меня (by radicalskeletal) [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Альберт Мейсон решил, что Артур Морган — очередной вымирающий вид хищника, которого срочно нужно спасти. Просто он об этом еще не знает.
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Series: И призраком брел он подле меня (by radicalskeletal) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710241
Kudos: 18





	Альберт Мейсон и кровоточащее сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Albert Mason and the Bleeding Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365640) by [radicalskeletal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalskeletal/pseuds/radicalskeletal). 



На третью ночь бесплодного ожидания бизона Альберт приходит к выводу, что на этих равнинах поиски какой-нибудь русалки и то увенчались бы бОльшим успехом.

На что там бизоны обычно клюют? На свежее сено? На зов? На звуки кантри? Альберт пребывал в совершеннейшей растерянности, и карманные часы в нагрудном кармане жилетки с каждой минутой словно бы прибавляли в весе. Очередной провал и очередной повод вернуться в Нью-Йорк. 

Нью-Йорк — отличное место для поиска спонсоров, но отнюдь не дешевое. Так что Альберт погнал себя на Запад, чтобы собрать достаточно материала для портфолио — или же погибнуть мучительной смертью в лапах недружелюбных его обитателей. С самого его приезда Альберта жалили и кусали, на него рычали и всячески угрожали расправой самыми зверскими способами, какие только могли существовать в природе. Рай на Земле, казалось, совсем не жаждал, чтобы его изучали столь недостойные визитеры. И в окружении всей этой жестокой красоты Альберт находился в полном очаровании — и вместе с тем был напуган как никогда прежде.

Разве что кроме тех моментов, когда добрый человек Артур Морган его спасал. Но то было уже давно, и с тех пор он куда-то пропал. Возможно, почуял всю Альбертову никчемность и жалкую мягкотелость и убрался подальше. Альберт ощущал себя обузой для человека, чья самая поступь словно бы подминала под себя эти неукротимые земли. 

Альберт устроился на земле и принялся доедать последнюю банку консервированных овощей и печенье. Прежде он одержал полный провал в попытке развести достойный костер из веточек, собранных в округе возле его уныло поникшей палатки — и теплящихся угольков хватило лишь на то, чтобы подогреть воды для чая. Лошадь с довольным видом тыкалась мордой в мешочек овсяных лепешек. Хотя бы она будет сыта этой ночью. 

Альберт глядел на пламя в лампе и предавался мечтам о прежних уютных временах — а потом услышал, как кто-то сворачивает с дороги и направляется в его сторону, к его ночлегу на холме. 

Несмотря на то, сколь неторопливым был доносившийся до его слуха цокот копыт, Альберт ощутил волну беспокойства. В этих землях промышляла банда О’Дрисколла, а у него за душой не было ни гроша, которым можно было бы откупиться от пули в лоб. И денег у него не заведется до тех пор, пока он не отправит мало-мальски удовлетворительное фото в заинтересованные университеты или издания. Вряд ли в радиусе миль вокруг были фермерские угодья и вряд ли было много путешественников; если все обернется совсем скверно, никто его не услышит. И снова он вспомнил почтмейстера в Валентайне, который с сомнением оглядел его с ног до головы и посоветовал приобрести пистолет и научиться им пользоваться. 

— Мистер Мейсон! — окликнул его грубый голос.

Потребовалось какое-то мгновение, прежде чем Альберт узнал его. В последний раз этот голос был мягче и не таким хриплым. 

— Мистер Морган! — поприветствовал Альберт, оживившись и ощутив некоторое облегчение. Он отряхнулся и сделал свой слабенький махонький фонарь поярче. — Рад вас видеть. Прошу, присаживайтесь!

У лошади, на которой сидел верхом Артур Морган, были бледно-голубые глаза и окрас чистого золота. Сам он выглядел истощенным и мрачным — совсем не таким, как в их последнюю встречу. Тогда Артур был теплым и осторожным, и солнце, отражавшееся в водах Дакоты, светилось в его глазах. Этой же ночью его шляпа была надвинута на лицо словно поднятое забрало, и, совсем непохоже на себя прежнего, он напряженно сутулился. Под глазами залегла пурпурная синева, и за поводья он держался крепче, чем за жизнь. Кулаки украшала россыпь бледных синяков. 

Он не стал садиться. 

— Все еще таскаетесь по этой долине смерти, мистер Мейсон? — Голос Артура был ниже, чем обычно, и в нем уже почти не слышалось юморных ноток. 

Улыбка Альберта слегка поугасла. Едва узнав в этом человеке Артура, он подпрыгнул от радости, словно дитя. Но теперь сдержанность старого друга пугала его. Однако он заявил в ответ:

— Рано или поздно кто-то все равно опишет эти земли, мистер Морган. И пусть даже я не самый достойный на этом поприще, я полагаю, что этому стоит случиться прежде, чем величайшие из хищников изничтожат ее. 

Артур хрюкнул и перекинул одну ногу на другой бок лошади. Он совсем не походил на того медведя, который защищал его от койотов и волков. Пониже воротника рубашки было видно, как резко проступают под кожей ключицы. Альберт мысленно осыпал себя проклятьями за то, что не владел даже мало-мальскими запасами еды и не мог ничем поделиться с человеком, который не раз спасал ему жизнь и потому много для него значил. 

— Простите мне мою негостеприимность. Вы же не расскажете моей матушке? Честно говоря, я опасаюсь ее поболе, чем наших с вами старых друзей-волков. Хотите чаю?

— Да, спасибо.

Альберт занялся наполнением кружки дымящимся напитком. Делать приличный чайный букет из местных трав его научил приятный во всех отношениях хозяин магазина в Строберри, так что получившийся сбор благоухал ароматом засушенных цветов. Краем глаза Альберт бросил мимолетный взгляд на Артура, но быстро отвел глаза, заметив, как тот пронзительно рассматривает его самого. 

— Не думал, что снова встречу вас в подобной обстановке. — Кивнув, Артур принял из его рук чай и крошащееся печенье. Опустив плечи, он тяжело сутулился у огня и выглядел и вполовину не таким мощным, как прежде.

— Я тоже, сэр, но обстоятельства оказались сильнее, так что вот он я, предоставляю объектам своего художественного изучения очередной шанс расправиться со мной. Возможно, на этот раз им это удастся — так что браконьеры будут очень рады избавиться от меня вместе с моей дурацкой затеей. 

— Браконьеры? Вот кто настоящие животные. Охотятся на бизонов. 

— Как и я. Но мы алчем прямо противоположных исходов для объекта наших интересов, — мрачно признал Альберт. Он смахнул несколько крошек с брюк, чтобы скрыть, как дрожат руки. Ему не хотелось выглядеть слабым в глазах вернувшегося друга, перед которым он и без того часто выставлял себя недалеким и совершенно не вписывающимся в ситуацию. 

Его личным проклятьем было то, что он всегда оставался дружелюбным в недружелюбной обстановке. Многие из тех местных, коих ему выдалось повстречать на своем пути в областях обитания объектов его фотоохоты, оказались весьма приветливыми по натуре людьми — так что Альберт делал то, что у него хорошо получалось: болтал. Его прелестная матушка всегда говаривала, что ее милый глупыш немого разговорит. Альберт умел быстро заводить друзей в какие бы обстоятельства его ни закидывала нелегкая — в том числе и с упрямцами Запада. Он запоминался людям своими байками, манерами и камерой. В этих же землях он пребывал почти месяц и уже не казалось столь странным, когда какой-нибудь незнакомец в салуне угощал его выпивкой или — как случалось уже дважды — приглашал в дом на горячий ужин в обмен на семейный портрет. Альберт делился своим родом занятий с каждым, кто желал слушать — и волей-неволей привлек внимание не самых радушных постояльцев.

Стая браконьеров, состоявшая из совершенно отчаянных людей, пришла во Внутренние Земли из Вест-Элизабет. Оттуда их вытеснили куда более жадные и отчаянные люди, истреблявшие популяцию бизонов к западу от Блэкуотера. Зачастую у них за душой было даже еще меньше грошей, чем у самого Альберта, и иногда он был так близко, что видел свет их костров. В другие дни он находил только оставшиеся после них трупы животных, уродливо брошенных в пыли. Все эти люди без исключения обладали прескверным характером и были крайне грубы — и Альберт знал, что даже со всей своей вежливостью он с ними не потягается. Впрочем, после виденных трупов у него уже не оставалось никакого на это желания.

В первую неделю в Валентайне, когда у него еще были деньги на гостиницу, выходя однажды из салуна поздно ночью, он кого-то задел — и наткнулся на нескольких браконьеров. Они так быстро вынырнули на него из темноты, что Альберт едва успел возмущенно вскрикнуть — и тяжелый кулак обрушился ему в челюсть. Их было трое, от них за милю несло тяжелыми лишениями, и они окружили его, оттеснив к стене салуна. Альберт был высокого роста — почти такого же, как и сам Артур Морган, — но и вполовину не столь крепким и смелым. 

— Оставишь нас в покое, и пойдешь домой подобру-поздорову, — сказал старший из них. На его тонких губах с идеально подстриженными усиками играла ухмылка. — Тут тебе не семейные посиделки, шут гороховый. Убирайся отсюдова к чертовой матери. 

Альберт что-то пискнул и коротко кивнул. Вытаращив блестевшие от выпивки и страха глаза, он согнулся в три погибели, а они только скалились. Пока самый младший со всей яростью держал Альберта за горло, остальные шарились у него по карманам. Ногти впивались в трахею, и все, что Альберт мог разглядеть сквозь темнеющее полотно перед глазами — это ненависть, изуродовавшую лицо парня.

Той ночью он почти не спал. Он мерил шагами комнату, раздумывая, не вернуться ли в Нью-Йорк, и пусть будут прокляты бизоны вместе с деньгами. Утром он собрал вещи, потому что больше средств на гостиницу у него осталось, и съехал. Он сел на свою временную хилую клячу, прибыл на станцию и простоял там десять с лишним минут. А потом направился во Внутренние Земли. 

— Вот как? — Артур подул на чай и замолк. На мгновение он прикрыл глаза и совсем замер. Свет лампы оттенял глубокие морщинки в уголках его глаз, но даже в сумерках Альберт узнал прежнюю синеву. Он и понятия не имел, как скучал по нему, пока не встретил его снова. — Один человек, которого я знал, так же чай заваривал, — тихо произнес Артур. Его взгляд был устремлен вдаль. — Не думал снова его попробовать. Спасибо, мистер Мейсон. 

— Считайте это скромной компенсацией за то, что моя голова все еще при мне, сэр. Тот человек был вам другом, мистер Морган?

— Близким другом. Выходит, что и кем-то вроде отца мне стал. Мне его не хватает. — Артур опустил взгляд с таким видом, словно сказал больше, чем собирался. Он легонько улыбнулся — едва заметно, горько и сухо. Альберт увидел боль в этой улыбке — и отвел взгляд, не желая причинять излишнее неудобство своим пытливым взором. — Чертовски отличный чай. — Артур отвернулся, разразившись приступом жесткого, влажного кашля; отер рот и повернулся обратно. 

— Боюсь, лишь жалкое подобие вашего. Как вы, мистер Морган? Такое ощущение, что последний раз я по-человечески беседовал с кем-то как раз в нашу с вами последнюю встречу, — откровенно сказал Альберт. Он с равным успехом мог общаться как с дамами высшего света, так и с конюхами, при этом после каждой беседы оставалось теплое радостное послевкусие. Он был красноречив, но никогда не имел злого умысла и ни в коем разе не стал бы целенаправленно разводить кого-либо на откровенность. А уж вытаскивать хоть слово из человека вроде Артура Моргана и подавно. Он все равно не смог бы провернуть подобное в адрес того, кто был ему другом и спасителем, даже если это значило, что Артур, вполне ожидаемо для подобного упрямца, сам не поделится с ним причиной своих проблем.

Может, оттого, что вокруг не было ни души, или же что ровным счетом ничего их не связывало и не обязывало увидеться когда-либо снова, Артур поник и опустил плечи, и теперь в нем не было ничего натянуто мужественного. 

— Я болен, мистер Мейсон. Я уже не тот человек, которого вы знали. Я слишком многое потерял. — Он произнес это ровным и даже резковатым тоном, глядя в кружку с чаем, которую держал в руках. А потом быстро отправил в рот кусочек печенья, лежавший у него на коленке, словно не позволив себе произнести что-то еще. 

— Мне искренне жаль, мистер Морган. Очень. — Альберт прочистил горло — пропитанный печалью голос прозвучал отчего-то более хрипло. — Нет на свете справедливости, раз болезнь овладевает человеком вроде вас. Если можно как-то вам помочь, мистер Морган, я ваш покорный слуга. 

— Нет, мистер Мейсон, никак. Спасибо. 

Альберту казалось несправедливо жестоким то, что этот человек погибал из-за подобной болезни. Когда он был еще мальчишкой, чахотка унесла жизнь его отца, и наблюдать за долгим мучительным угасанием, которое в итоге свело отца в могилу, оказалось для юного Альберта невыносимым. Несчастная его матушка обезумела от горя и месяц после не могла прийти в себя. Глядя теперь на Артура и вспоминая то потрясение, которое испытал, когда он снял его со скалы и в ту секунду показался истинным ангелом возмездия, спустившимся с небес, Альберт отчетливо понимал свою матушку. Он узрел, как смертельный недуг высасывает из Артура все силы — и решил для себя, что если сможет, то защитит его. Не только потому, что он был ему должен — но еще и потому, что Артур этого заслуживал. 

— Должен признать, что нахожу это несправедливым, — сказал Альберт, тут же упрекнув себя за это. 

Артур не поднял на него взгляда. 

— Что привело вас сюда?

Альберт прочистил горло, обнаружив себя совершенно не в силах придать тону голоса хоть каплю легкости. 

— Угрозы со стороны браконьеров, по всей видимости. Видит бог, я так и не нашел здесь ни намека на живых бизонов с тех пор, как вернулся в эти прекрасные края. Повсюду лишь смерть. 

Альберт извернулся на своем месте у лампы в поисках седельной сумки, затем достал и протянул Артуру фото. На нем были изображены останки нескольких бизонов у подножья холма, брошенные гнить, словно какой-то мусор. Он наткнулся на них еще в первый день своего возвращения, и от этого унизительного зрелища он словно онемел и глаза наполнились слезами. 

— Они доставляют вам неудобства? — пророкотал Артур. Слабый, почти уничтоженный, он все еще был способен угрожающе нависнуть над лампой. Он вернул фото; его рука была вся в синяках.

Альберт ссутулился в неуверенности. 

— Если быть до конца честным, то я опасаюсь за свою жизнь, — признался он. Чувствуя себя последним глупцом и злясь на себя же, он поведал Артуру о нападении. Вновь накатил стыд. До чего же ущербным казался он себе, признаваясь, как при мысли об ограблении его сердце трепетало от ужаса каждую ночь, как чувствовал себя загнанной жертвой, ночуя на этих равнинах. — Я и после встречи с вами испытывал подобное, мистер Морган, но никогда прежде я не оказывался в ситуации, когда моя жизнь зависела от опаснейшего из хищников. 

— Сегодня будет иначе, мистер Мейсон. — Убежденность тона Артура расслабила что-то в его сердце. Как будто отпустило какой-то узел, который сидел там недели и о котором он прежде даже не подозревал — и от облегчения весь его дух словно бы взмыл в сиянии уверенности Артура. В который раз он подумал о том, как легко было бы полюбить этого человека. 

— Вы хороший человек, мистер Морган. Не останетесь на ночлег? У меня, может, и очень скромно, но в округе ни души и я был бы рад вашей компании. 

— Большое спасибо, мистер Мейсон. Очень мило с вашей стороны. — Несмотря на его вежливый тон, Альберт заметил, что Артур внутренне борется с желанием уйти. Но ему не хотелось, чтобы он уходил. Раньше все было иначе. Но теперь время было на вес золота. Ему будет тяжело, если Артур в умрет в скором времени, но он хотя бы будет знать, что успел ухватить последние бесценные крупицы. Ну что за причуды. Он должен взять себя в руки. 

— Да не то чтобы, мистер Морган. Кто знает, может, вы еще сто раз пожалеете, что согласились принять предложение от эдакого осла!

— Мистер Мейсон, меня безмерно веселит, как вы говорите о себе. — Слишком притягательным был взгляд Артура. Альберт ощутил себя беспомощным в лучах его чар, выхвативших его презренную персону. 

Артур расседлал лошадь, и Альберт взял на себя смелость разложить оба спальных мешка. Что, если он разложит их рядышком в своей тесной палатке? Он был абсолютно готов к отказу — но оставить попытки позаботиться о нем он не собирался. 

— Прекрасный конь, сэр, — похвалил Альберт. 

— Спасибо. — Его голос умаслился от удовольствия: он явно гордился своей лошадью. Альберту уже было начинала нравиться кляча, которую он взял в городе — но с эдаким жеребцом она не шла ни в какое сравнение. Альберт так ему и сказал — на что Артур рассмеялся. 

— Славная девочка, — возразил Артур и дал обеим лошадям по половинке яблока. Альберт едва смог заставить себя отвести взгляд. Каким пугающим и грубым он казался, и в то же время каким нежным. Альберту хотелось бы как-то помочь этому человеку. Хоть и был он отравлен болезнью, Артур все еще оставался тем же самым, кому он привык доверять в этих землях.

Они спали рядом под мириадами звезд, подглядывавших сквозь дырки в тонкой ткани палатки. Артур так хрипел во сне, что это вызывало в нем опасения, и в итоге Альберт почти не спал бо&#769;льшую часть ночи. Артур не выглядел настолько больным, будто способен вот-вот умереть, но сама мысль проснуться рядом с остывшим телом пугала. Так или иначе, в конце концов он все равно уснул, и сны его были полны браконьеров и крови. 

Альберт проснулся перед рассветом в пустой палатке, посреди покрытой изморозью травы. Он свернулся калачиком в спальном мешке, отказываясь принимать свое одиночество. Когда солнце начало проникать сквозь тонкую ткань, он собрался с силами и выполз сварить кофе. 

Взгляд уперся в две — вместо одной — лошади. Прекрасный конь Артура, в отличие от него самого, был на месте. Как и седло вместе со спальным мешком. Альберт позволил себе кусочек осторожной надежды. Артур вряд ли был сторонником каких бы то ни было догм, но бросить лошадь и все пожитки явно не было на него похоже. 

Альберт набрал из ручья воду для кофе. Пусть он и не умел разводить достойный костер, но, возможно, ему удастся уговорить Артура это устроить, когда тот вернется. Пока он ухаживал за лошадьми, шепча в их внимательные ушки всяческие приятности, он заметил поднимавшуюся на холм в его направлении фигуру. Несмотря на бледный рассвет, он узнал ее практически мгновенно. 

— Мистер Морган! — радостно окликнул его Альберт. — Какое дивное утро. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Отмщенным, мистер Мейсон, — загадочно ответил тот. Он снял с седла двух фазанов. — И голодным. 

Пока Артур ощипывал птиц, Альберт пообещал себе заняться приготовлением дичи. К его стыду и восторгу, Артур помог развести нормальный огонь и приготовил все сам, воспользовавшись предложенными Альбертом травами и специями, которые тот собрал в своих поездках. Альберт почувствовал себя чуть более полезным, когда обнаружилось, что некоторые из них Артуру незнакомы, например, черная смородина и пиретрум.

Птица была приготовлена просто идеально, и Альберт не преминул отметить это. Артур выразил категорический протест и припрятал несколько кусочков в седельную сумку. 

— Браконьеры больше не побеспокоят вас, — произнес Артур в рассветной тишине, когда они наблюдали, как все вокруг пробуждается и над равнинами занимается утро. 

— Хм-м, это как же? — глупо пробормотал Альберт, вгрызаясь в фазанью ножку. Он и не подозревал, до чего был голоден, пока не добрался до настоящей, вкуснейшей еды, которую сам отлавливать не умел. 

— Они ушли из Внутренних Земель. Больше они вам мешать не будут, мистер Мейсон. 

Альберт отложил ножку и уставился на него.

— Мистер Морган, я требую подробностей. Что конкретно вы сделали с этими негодяями?

Лицо Артура было скрыто под полями шляпы. При свете солнца Альберт отметил, что это была уже другая шляпа, не та, которую он носил раньше. Новая. 

— Я им напомнил, — осторожно обратился Артур к своим ботинкам, — что есть куда более выгодные и менее опасные места для охоты. 

— Это действительно так, мистер Морган? Только начистоту. 

Артур изучающе сверлил его взглядом из-под шляпы. 

— Я им угрожал, — признал он.

Это проверка, понял Альберт. Вот оно, его истинное лицо. «Я не имею права требовать от него быть кем-то другим или хотя бы тем, кого я смогу вынести.»

— А они мне. 

— Больше не станут.

И тут до Альберта наконец дошло, что же предлагал ему этот человек. Что отдавал в залог. Ничто и никто не причинит Альберту вреда, пока Артур рядом. О, каким недостойным, не заслуживающим сего дара он себя чувствовал! В одно мгновение Альберт вдруг понял, что Артур был из тех немногих людей, которые имели в виду ровно то, что говорили — ни йотой больше. 

Альберт разделался с последним кусочком фазана и дочиста облизал пальцы. О, видела бы его сейчас матушка. 

— Зачем же вы затеяли это, мистер Морган?

Артур расчленял свою часть птицы с таким видом, как будто в ней был сокрыт секрет вечной молодости — до тех пор, пока игнорировать устремленный на него внимательный взгляд стало совсем уж невозможно, — а потом ответил с любопытством рассматривавшему его Альберту мягким взором. 

— Считайте меня своеобразным спонсором вашего искусства, мистер Мейсон. 

Прежде чем с горизонта окончательно спала утренняя дымка, Артур убедил Альберта свернуть лагерь и двинуться верхом дальше. Они пересекли долину, миновали несколько холмов — пока наконец Альберт своими глазами не увидел стадо бизонов. При виде пасущихся животных сердце его затрепетало. Ощущая на себе взгляд Артура, он установил штатив. 

Все, что происходило дальше, являло собой целый ритуал. Едва ли жизнь Альберта располагала какими-либо регламентами или стандартами, но подобная рутина была наиболее близка к этим понятиям. Он замерил светность и видимость из-за утренней росы, угол наклона холма и фокус линз. Артур стоял чуть поодаль, иногда резко кашлял, прикрываясь рукавом, иногда приятно отзывался о погоде, — но по большей части молчал, просто и с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, с каким восторгом Альберт дивился этой скромной находке после часов бесплодных поисков. 

Он щелкал фотографию за фотографией, подкрадываясь с камерой все ближе и ближе, пока не спугнул одного из бизонов, и тот галопом удрал к холмам. В иной ситуации Альберт бы пошел следом или даже попросил бы Артура пригнать стадо под удачный свет. Но сейчас он был совершенно очарован изяществом и непостижимостью природы Внутренних Земель. 

— Я пригоню их обратно, — вызвался Артур, направляясь к лошади. 

— Не надо, мистер Морган, оставьте их, — взмолился Альберт. Он улыбался — но не был уверен, отчего. Артур глядел на него. На его губах не было ни тени улыбки — но взгляд был мягким. 

— Зовите меня Артуром, пожалуйста, — попросил он. 

— Оставьте их, Артур. 

— Как пожелаете, мистер Мейсон. — Его взгляд устремился к горизонту, словно в вечном ожидании опасности. Всегда защищая. Альберт ощутил прилив отчаяния от жестокости происходящего. Ему захотелось поцеловать Артура прямо здесь; но затем он задумал иную схему. 

— Я направляюсь в Нью-Остин, — сообразил он. 

— Вот как? — Артур изучающе взглянул на него. Они уже не были столь осторожны. Альберт пришел к выводу, что не может себе больше этого позволить. Нельзя терять время. 

— Именно так, сэр. Дикие мустанги должны быть изучены в сохранной естественной среде обитания, прежде чем не столь строптивая часть нашей нации забудет о том, каким невероятным существам эти земли предоставляют кров. Поедемте со мной?

Слишком быстро протянул руку. 

Спугнул. 

Артур прикрыл глаза. 

— Не думаю, мистер Мейсон. Сомневаюсь, что в Нью-Остине с распростертыми объятьями ждут ходячий труп вроде меня, который...

— Зовите меня Альберт, пожалуйста, — в отчаянии прервал его он. 

— Мистер Мейсон, я не...

— Вы спасли мою никчемную жизнь. Меня бы сейчас не было здесь, если бы не вы, Артур. — Альберт не был склонен к театральности и мелодраме — но использовал бы любые имеющиеся в распоряжении средства, чтобы удержать Артура рядом. Тот еще об этом не знал, но Альберт твердо решил сберечь его. А этого не добьешься в одиночку. Может, Артур и считал себя недостойным и бесчестным, но он не знал одного — что Альберт тоже был способен на собственные гамбиты, лишь бы с Артуром все было в порядке. 

— Я польщен, мистер Мейсон, но мне не место в Нью-Остине.

— Как и мне, сэр, но теперь я беру миссию отвезти вас туда под свою ответственность. 

— Мейсон, о чем, черт побери, вы тут мямлите? 

— Я не знаю, что вы сделали с теми браконьерами, но знаю, что вы сделали это ради спасения моей жалкой шкуры. И это уже не в первый раз. — Альберт сглотнул комок в горле. — Воздух в Нью-Элизабет сухой и более подходящий для вас. Я вас защищу, Артур. Пойдемте со мной. 

Артур выглядел, словно трава схватила его за ноги и решила не выпускать до тех пор, пока он не сдастся. Он недоверчиво пожевал губами, а потом наконец нашелся ответить. 

— Вы... Защитите меня. Альберт. Это вы хотите сказать? 

Альберт уже едва выдерживал пристальный взгляд синих глаз. Он совершенно не был в состоянии отказаться от этого человека, он его ангела-хранителя. Словно раздетый догола под его взглядом, Альберт ощутил, что не может скрывать больше ничего. 

— Я вам обязан, Артур. От чего бы вы ни бежали, все может подождать вас за пределами Вест-Элизабет, не так ли? Я хочу, чтобы вы пошли со мной. Под солнцем вы расцветете. Скажите, что пойдете. 

— Альберт, я избил их до полусмерти. — В его голосе не было ни намека на сожаление. 

Альберт замолк. 

— Этим утром я загнал их, как животных. Ограбил и скинул их оружие в старую нефтяную шахту. Я не хороший человек. И никогда им не был. 

Лицо не выражало ни капли пощады. 

— Меня безмерно печалит, как вы говорите о себе, — хриплым эхом отозвался Альберт. 

Артур выплюнул непристойный смешок, больше похожий на лай, а потом зашелся в приступе клокочущего кашля. Альберт сделал шаг вперед и помог ему, положив ладони на плечи. 

— Пойдемте со мной, мистер Морган, — снова попросил он. 

— Провожу вас до Чолла Спрингс, — задыхаясь, уступил Артур. Он подхватил Альберта под локти, чтобы устоять на ногах. 

— Вот увидите, — бесстрашно заявил Альберт. Он чувствовал себя победителем. Если он смог подчинить самого Артура Моргана своей воле, что само по себе выглядело невозможным, то сможет завоевать весь Юг. 

Альберт Мейсон всю свою жизнь посвятил подготовке ко встрече с дикой природой. Еще до того, как направиться на Запад, он был восхищен ее жестокостью и всем, чего еще не познал. Артур Морган был прекрасной иллюстрацией жутких опасностей, таившихся здесь на каждом углу. Экземпляром, которого, он очень надеялся, ему удалось приручить. 

И если это было действительно так, то...

Альберт почувствовал себя королем — укротителем самого грозного из творений природы.


End file.
